A Pinch of Salt
by thedemonsangel
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots involving Sasuke, Naruto, and various food items in their everyday lives. Main pairing: SasuNaruSasu
1. A Pinch of Salt

This will be a series of drabbles/oneshots with SasuNaruSasu as the main pairing. Side pairings are likely to make appearances, but I will warn of other pairings at the start of each drabble/oneshot.

If you do not like SasuNaruSasu then please find something else to read, thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters.

* * *

"What are you eating?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke crunch down on a green slice.

Sasuke just glanced at Naruto while chewing the bit of food he ate, leaving the blonde rather frustrated with his boyfriend.

"Cucumber," Sasuke finally said.

"Can I try one?"

Before he got an answer, Naruto snatched a slice and popped it into his mouth, only to make a disgusted face a second later.

"Idiot."

"That was gross!" Naruto exclaimed once he got rid of the bland food.

While trying to think of a way to get the horrible taste out of his mouth, Naruto watched as Sasuke put some salt on another piece before handing it over.

"There, it should taste better this way; it's better if you let the salt sit on it for a little while though."

With what little patience Naruto had, he lasted half a minute before chomping down on the cucumber slice, and he realized that Sasuke was right. The salt did make the cucumber taste better.

"Can I have another one?"


	2. Weekend Morning Coffee

I had a free moment, so I decided to update with another drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters.

* * *

With bleary, sleep-crusted eyes, Sasuke glared at the sunlight that streamed through the window before rolling over and trying to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, he already knew that the attempt was futile; he never was able to get back to sleep once he woke up, so he slowly stretched out, mentally cringing at the sound his bones made while popping and cracking in the process, but he dealt with the horrible sounds for the feeling of relief his body had that came afterward.

Normally Sasuke would then begin his morning ritual for work, one that would take a fair amount of time for the slow pace he set due to his absolute hatred of mornings.

Sasuke, obviously, is not a morning person.

Grabbing the large, fluffy, dark blue robe—a gift from Naruto last Christmas—Sasuke wandered into the bathroom to simply brush his teeth since his mouth felt like there was a wad of cotton in there. With that task completed, Sasuke debated whether or not to collapse back on the bed and stare at the ceiling until his brain felt like processing at a normal rate, but a wonderful scent caught the attention of his muddled brain.

Dragging his lethargic body out of the bedroom, Sasuke made his way into the kitchen. He knew that he would be stuck making breakfast once Naruto knew he was awake, not that he would allow the blonde to cook anyway…that would be a disaster, but he didn't mind because he knew that Naruto was making him is favorite thing in the world...well, at least it was his favorite in the mornings.

Sasuke stood in the doorway and watched as Naruto ground fresh coffee beans, the instant crap sitting off to the side, forgotten for this morning. Normally the blonde didn't have time to make fresh coffee in the mornings because he was forced to get up much earlier than Sasuke to get around for his own job, and then the Uchiha was forced to resort to using the instant stuff to get his dose of caffeine for the day. However, since they both had the weekends off, and the fact that the blonde was a morning person—a concept Sasuke would never understand—Naruto would get up and make fresh coffee for Sasuke. The Uchiha was rather pleased when Naruto decided to turn it into a weekend morning ritual.

"Morning, Sasuke," Naruto chirped without glancing over at the Uchiha.

"Morning," Sasuke grumbled in reply.

Neither started a conversation, and they simply listened to the stream of coffee landing in the pot, mainly because Sasuke was incapable of proper speech before getting his caffeine and Naruto was well aware of that fact. After a few minutes, the coffee had slowed to simply dripping into the pot, and Naruto ignored the fact that it was still running and pulled the pot from the coffee maker, leaving the drops of liquid that were still falling to sizzle on the hot surface that was revealed. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto when he heard glass mugs clanking together as Naruto freed one from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. Waiting a few more seconds, Sasuke soon found the mug placed in front of him, and he found Naruto grinning at him as well.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Sasuke," Naruto stated cheerfully. "Once you're done with that, can you make some pancakes and eggs?"

With a slightly amused smirk, Sasuke sipped at his coffee and nodded. He couldn't bring himself to be annoyed with the task of cooking when they were both there on the weekends, as long as Naruto continued making the wonderful caffeinated beverage. Sasuke then realized that since it was Saturday, he had something to look forward to tomorrow morning.


End file.
